Cincuenta Sombras De Venganza
by elizabethamberlufor
Summary: Anastasia se relaciono con el gran Christian Grey por dinero para ayudar a su mama, pero no puede ya que se enamora de e en cambio el si quiere venganza por abusar de su confianza
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia Steel es una chica de 20 años, estudiante de literatura que reside en Sattle con una vida normal, pero los problemas económicos de su mama la llevan a conocer a alguien con sed de venganza, contra el magnate Christian Grey, por a verse acostado con su esposa, Anastasia si quiere salvar a su mama debe embaucar a Christian, para revelar sus mas profundos secretos, pero el amor se lo impedirá, a una si grey no se quedara con las manos cruzadas y le hará pagar su engaño.

* * *

**esta es mi nueva historia, comenten que les parece, si les gusta o no, también se reciben sugerencias opiniones.**


	2. un desconocido

**_Los personajes son de E. L. James y la historia me pertenece._**

**_1: Un extraño_**

Hace dos años que me mude a Seattle, en mi vida toda va bien, pero en la de mama no le va nada bien, ella tiene problemas económicos muy graves, hipoteco su casa para hacer una pequeña tienda de velas. Pero resulta que no ha funcionado como quería y se va a quedar sin casa si a final de mes no paga 100,000 dólares al banco.

No sé qué hacer pero tengo que ayudarla, no la voy a dejar sola y menos que pierda su casa. Bod hace cuatro meses que la dejo por una mujer más joven y eso la afecto muchísimo.

Estoy esperando a Kate en un bar de las afueras de la ciudad, que por fuera parece de mala muerte, oscuro, con un grandulón afroamericano cuidando la entrada, pero por dentro, es cálido, no muy luminoso, pero si tranquilo, si quieres una salida de lo demás aquí lo puedes tener.

En ese momento veo que Kate llega.

¾¡Hola Ana!¾ Me saluda desde medio bar, estando yo en la barra, de hecho todos se voltean a verme.

¾Hola Kate, ¿Cómo estás?¾ le pregunto cuando llega a mi lado

¾Bien, hoy con mucho trabajo y tú?

¾Pues mal, ya sabes con lo de mi mama¾ le digo en tono triste

¾Yo te puedo prestar un poco, no es mucho pero de algo a nada…

¾Gracias Kate, pero a una si no se si poder conseguir todo el dinero.

¾Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás. Te esperanza ¾ me agarra la mano de modo afectuoso.

¾Lo se Kate pero es muy poco tiempo, tendré que conseguir otro trabajo tal vez dejar de estudiar y pedir un préstamo o dos¾ le digo cada vez más desanimada.

¾Bueno pero hay que cambiar de tema, para eso vinimos para distraernos, no para deprimirnos más ¾ en eso recibe una llamada.

¾Hola ¿Qué pasa?... si está bien, ¿Dónde es?... ok, voy para allá, adiós.¾ y cuelga.

Porque ella siempre se ve bien, el cabello rubio rojizo bien acomodado, pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos de tacón con plataforma y una blusa de holanes blanca. Simplemente perfecta. En cambio yo, converse negras, vaqueros de un azul desgastado, una playera de manga corta anaranjada, con estampado de un gato con lentes de pasta gruesa y una sudadera morada.

¾Lo siento Ana. Un reportero se enfermó y tengo que cubrirlo en una noticia¾"_claro Kate trabaja como practicante en el periódico más importante de Seattle, gracias a las influencias de su papa"_

¾No te preocupes Kate, será para la próxima.¾nos levantamos y abrazamos.

¾Cuídate Ana, nos vemos en la casa…¾ se da la vuelta, pero se regresa¾ se me olvido decirte Ethan, llega el sábado, ahora si adiós¾ se da la vuelta y ahora si se va.

Me quedo sola pensando en mis problemas, sé que estoy sola pero no quiero irme, así que pido otra cerveza.

En eso alguien me pregunta:

¾¿Puedo sentarme?, es que el tipo de alado está fumando y no me gusta el olor a cigarro,

Volteo y efectivamente está fumando, además de que el cenicero frente de el ya está lleno de colillas de cigarro.

¾Claro no hay problema¾ le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

¾Gracias¾ él se sienta frente de mí, mmm… es un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, pelo canoso, viste un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata purpura... muy caras.

Cuando se sienta me extiende la mano y dice:

¾Hola me llama Linc y tú?¾ me pregunta en un tono amable.

¾Ana¾ le digo de forma vacilante, solo me falta que quiera ligar. _"podría ser mi padre"_

¾Disculpa, sin querer escuche tu conversación con tu amiga… sobre los problemas económicos de tu mama.

Bueno creo que solo quiere conversar.

¾Mi mama hipoteco su casa para poder poner una tienda de velas, pero no funciono como pensaba y no pago las mensualidades, entonces la deuda empezó a crecer junto con los interese, ahora debe 100,00 dólares y si no paga a final de mes le quitaran su casa¾ resoplo cansada por mi relato y bebo un trago de mi cerveza, cansada por mi explicación.

¾Ya veo tu mama no tiene el dinero para pagar o no crees que lo junte?¾ Me pregunta analizando la situación.

¾La verdad?¾ El asiente. ¾ Las dos cosas.

¾Ok, entonces por eso quieres ayudarla?¾yo asiento¾ y tu padre?

¾Murió un día después de que nací, luego se casó con Ray , al que considero como mi padre y llevo su apellido, pero después de muchos años se divorciaron, más tarde se casó con el marido número tres, con el cual no duro mucho y posteriormente se casó con Bod , iban bien pero el conoció a una mujer mucho más joven y todo se acabó.

¾Entonces tu mama es una enamorada empedernida?¾ me dice con un tono de humor.

¾Ni que lo jure¾ le contesto riéndome.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada quien tomando su trago, hasta que reacciono que él también pueda que quiera desahogarse.

¾Y usted que me cuenta?¾ Le pregunto.

¾Soy el dueño de una gran maderería, tenía una esposa, pero la muy perra me engaño con un muchacho de 15 años, para cuando los descubrí ya habían pasado 6 años de amantes, a ella le pedí el divorcio y le quite todo, pero tiempo antes a ese muchacho le preste la misma cantidad que tú necesitas, lo hice para que pudiera empezar su negocio, sin saber su relación con mi mujer. Ahora ese muchacho es un hijo de puta millonario y famoso¾ me cuenta con tono amargo.

¾Y siguen siendo amantes?¾ Le pregunto.

¾No, el la dejo.

Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio, huy supongo que debe estar enojado, no me imagino que otro me quite mi pareja y además se haga exitoso a costa de mi dinero.

De pornto interrumpe mi línea de pensamiento.

¾Sabes tú y yo podemos ayudarnos¾ me dice en un tono malicioso.

¾Cómo?¾ Le pregunto confundida.

¾A ese hijo de puta le gustan las mujeres como tú: morenas¾ me dice.

¾Y eso de que nos sirve?¾ Pregunto aun sin entender.

¾Él tiene gustos muy peculiares, si tú me consigues pruebas de esos gustos, yo te doy los cien mil dólares.¾ Me dice con una sonrisa al final.

¾Los cien mil dólares?¾ Pregunto sorprendida.

¾Los cien mil dólares y te los daré gustoso, si me consigues lo que quiero¾ me dice petulante.

¾Que clase de gustos?¾ Le pregunto interesada.

¾Si lo haces lo sabrás¾ me dice aun sonriendo maliciosamente.¾ Bueno, porque no lo piensas y me llamas, aquí está mi tarjeta¾ me extiende una tarjeta café, simulando madera con letras grabadas doradas.

Se la acepto, deja dos billetes de a cien y se va. A ver qué dice…


	3. aceptacion

**Los personajes son de E. L. James y la historia me pertenece.**

**2: Aceptación.**

**S**e** la acepto, deja dos billetes de a cien y se va. A ver qué dice…**

**LincolnTimber, presidente de maderas Lincoln.**

**Núm. De oficinas: 2160444**

**Cel. 5512559810**

**Huy creo que es muy importante y rico. Malditasea, no séqué hacer, lo único claro es que tengo que ayudar a mi mamá, no porque me haiga descuidado durante mi niñezadolescencia por estar con sus marido, signifique que yo deba hacer lo mismo.**

**Por mientras es mejor que me valla a descansar, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y a trabajar. Salgo a la calle y me pega el frio viento de febrero. Voy directamente a mi escarabajo, entro y suspiro pongo en marcha el carro y me pongo en camino a casa.**

**Llego al apartamento y está solo. ****_"claro Kate eta trabajando". _**** Voy a mi habitación, me desnudo y me meto al baño para darme una ducha rápida. Cuando me pongo bajo la regadera me relajo un poco con el agua caliente. Al salir me pongo mi pijama de algodón , con estampado de perritos. "****_están tierno"._**

**Me meto a la cama y en minutos me quedo dormida profundamente…**

**Entre sueños escucho ruidos de la puerta, al principio me asusto, pero luego caigo en cuenta de que debe ser Kate, me levanto despacio y me dirijo a su encuentro.**

**-hola Ana, es que se alargó la nota y luego tuve que editarla, lo siento por despertarme-me dice avergonzada.**

**-no te preocupes Kate- le digo para calmarla.**

**- bueno me voy a dormir… hasta mañana Ana descansa.**

**-tu igual Kate – y se va a su habitación.**

**Me siento en el pequeño comedor, "****_mierda ya novoy a poder dormir", _****miro el reloj de la estancia y son la 3:23 mmm…**

**He estado pensando y pensando, sobre mi situación, ****_"bueno la de mi mama",_**** y creo que lo mejor es aceptar la propuesta del señor Lincoln, de otra manera no lo voy a lograr, ya que solo trabajo en las tardes de meseraen un restaurante de comida japonesa, nadie más me dará otro trabajo y mucho menos un préstamo.**

**Me fijo de la hora y me doy cuenta de que son las 6:35, maldita sea me he pasado más de tres horas despierta, me voy a mi habitación, busco entre mi ropa de anoche mis vaquero, cuando los encuentro, busco en la bolsa la tarjeta, me dirijo mi cómoda, por mi teléfono. Marco el número con dedos temblorosos.**

**Al segundo tono contesta con voz adormilada.**

**-bueno, quien habla.—contesta con voz baja.**

**-buenos días, soy Ana, nos conocimos anoche.-le digo nerviosa.**

**-a claro… que se te ofrece?-me pregunta sorprendido.**

**-quería aceptar su propuesta- le digo aúnmás nerviosa.**

**-me alegra mucho, cuando nos vemos?, te recomiendo que sea cuanto antes, ya que dices que necesitas el dinero a fin de me- me dice en tono más normal.**

**-claro que tal hoy a eso de las 3:30 de la tarde, a esa hora salgo de la universidad.**

**-está bien, nos vemos en el Seattle cofee, te parece bien?-me pregunta ya más despierto.**

**-si gracias, allá nos vemos.- y cuelgo.**

**No se creóque fue la mejor decisión, pero hay algo que me preocupa. "¡****_cómo voy a seducir a un hombre, si nunca he tenido novio?"_****. Bueno ya aprenderé, ****_"eso espero"._**

**Tiendo mi cama, recojo la ropa sucia y la hecho en el cesto, busco la ropa para hoy mmm… vaqueros, polo blanco y un suéter color negro. Si está bien. Me dirijo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno que será hot cakes con miel y frutas rojas, acompañadas con leche. Empiezo a prepararlos y me doy cuenta de que Kate no se ha despertado, estoy a punto de ir a levantarla, pero me acuerdo de que se desveló.**

**Yo también me desvele, pero por alguna razón tengo energía, tal vez porque mis esperanza han sido renovadas, supongo que eso debe ser . Sigo preparando el desayuno, justamente cuando acabo de prepararlo Kate sale de su habitación toda despeinada y aun con pijama.**

**-hola Ana como amaneciste?- me pregunta con un bostezo.**

**-bien Kate, pensé que no hidrias a la escuela- le digo mientras sirvo el desayuno.**

**-Kate se sienta y me pregunta:**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?.**

**-por la hora son las 7:45…- me interrumpe.**

**-mierda voy a llegar tarde- dicho esto corre a su cuarto, yo por mientras me siento tranquila a desayunar.**

**Salgo para echar a andar mi escarabajo y dejarlo calentando, pro cuando lo intento echar a andar no funciona, voy a tener que irme con Kate, subo cuatro pisos , ya que el estacionamiento es subterráneo. Cuando llego al apartamentoKate apenas sesta saliendo de su habitación, ya peinada, bañada, maquillada y cambiada. Perfecta como siempre.**

**-por qué no me despertaste?- me pregunta agitada, por correr.**

**-pensé que querías descansar porque te habías desvelado- le digo con calma.**

**-pues sí pero no tanto- me dice mientras toma dos hot cakes del plato.**

**-lo siento, me puedes llevar es que mi escarabajo no funciona.**

**-claro no hay problema, pero hay que apurarnos, si llegaremos tarde- Salimos las dos y nos dirigimos hacia su mercedes negro. En el camino Kate conduce como una loca, no es que me asuste, pero a veces me da un poco de miedo.**

**Corrimos por el pasillo hasta el salón grande y blanco, de milagro que la profesora Smith no ha llegado, nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares y hacemos como si hubiéramos llegado a tiempo. Después de 15 minutos llega la maestra y empieza mi día de clases normal, pero todo el tiempo estoy pensando en mi sita con el señor Lincoln.**

**Por fin se acaban mis clases busco a Kate entre mis compañeros, no loa veo, maldita sea necesito que me lleve para mi cita, por sin la veo esta hasta el fondo hablando con sendy, me acerco.**

**-Kate, me puedes llevar al centro es que tengo un poquito de prisa.**

**-sí, yo también tengo que ir al periódico- empieza a recoger sus cosas rápido, cuando acaba de recogerlas me mira y dice- nos vamos.**

**-si claro- Kate se adelanta, casi corriendo al estacionamiento, no se detiene hasta topar con su auto, abre las puerta e inmediatamente nos subimos, me pongo el cinturón, porque cuando Kate lleva prisa hay que tener cuidado, pone en marcha el carro y me pregunta:**

**-a dóndeAna?- lo dice mientras se pone el cinturón.**

**.-al Seattle cofee.**

**-ohh, tienes una cita o qué?- me dice con tono burlón.**

**-sí, pero de trabajo- no es exactamente un trabajo, pero me van a pagar por ello.**

**-así de qué?- ahí van sus preguntas.**


End file.
